


A Welcomed Liar

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angry!L'rell, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I’m not good at tags, Klingon honor, Klingons, Kol teaches her a lesson in telling the truth, L’rell fights back, L’rell is badass, Mention of Admiral Cornwell, The Prime universe made them do it, Torture, We need more L’rell, this fic is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Having successfully defeated Cornwell in a fight earns L’rell a rightful place among the House of Kor, and as a companion to Kol. But Kol makes an example what the House of Kor does to deceitful, dishonest, and dishonored liars.





	A Welcomed Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Star Trek Discovery or these characters. I’m not making any money off of this.
> 
> Just a little story I had in mind at the time. I thought it’d be interesting to write. This is my vision of what probably happened to L’rell after her initiation into the House of Kor.

_The Sarcophagus, otherwise known to others as the Ship of the Dead._

 

Her footfalls heave against the metallic catwalk leading to the bridge, Commander Kol and associates lead before her. She keeps quiet, knowing that this pahtaQ will want to know exactly what happened back there when she decided to pick a fight with Admiral Cornwell. It was indeed a fair fight (Not in the Admiral’s eyes, L’rell’s certain of that.)

Commander Kol turns around on his heels, facing L’rell. “L’rell, what were you doing? I did not tell you to take the prisoner anywhere.”

“Commander, I-“

“If you are about to tell me an excuse then I won’t allow it!”

Her ears are ringing and she takes a step back, knowing that Kol will notice. Kol closes the distance between them, his eyes narrow and he’s snarling. Is she challenging his authority? 

L’rell continues. “She took my blade, tried to run away. This scar proves that I would never back down from a fight, Commander.”

“That scar had nothing to do with that fight, L’rell.”

Growling, Kol turns away, walking over towards the bridge, where the view screen sat. Space never seemed so terrifying from here.

“You wear it with pride, L’rell.” Whirling around to face her once again, Kol reaches a hand out towards her. Not for her to take, but for her to stand before him. She obliges, walking up the steps and standing before him, she’s quiet, wondering what’ll happen next. 

“You were careless back there, L’rell. She could’ve escaped. Where were you taking the prisoner?”

Thinking fast, she concocts a lie, looking at him, her eyes meet his. “I took care of the situation. She didn’t escape me, though she tried to.”

The commander basks in her words. “Or perhaps it was because of you _wanting_ her to escape? You wanted her to leave this ship so she can be returned to _Discovery_.”

“There will be other prisoners before this war is over.”

Growling, L’rell turns on her heel, and swift marches away from Kol and down the steps. But he’s quick to notice, shouting out “Mev!” and watching her carefully. 

Turning around to face him, she realizes that now isn’t the best time to kill this pathetic pahtaQ. There’ll be time for that later on. Walking back, she stands in front of him, bowing her head and getting down on her knees. She doesn’t dare say anything as Kol gestures a guard to hand over initiation paint. A small ritual that symbolize L’rell’s acceptance into the House of Kor. Swiping two fingers over the red paint, Kol brings his hand to her face, reaching out with the other to gently lift her face to meet his own. His fingers resting against her chin, again, she’s silent. She’s silent as he trails the paint over the left side of his face, and then the right. Moving both hands away, Kol steps back. 

L’rell stands to her feet, nodding in understanding.

“You are now a member of the House of Kor. But... for your carelessness, for your deceit and your dishonesty. The House of Kor will teach what happens to liars.”

Grabbing ahold of her arm, he shoves her away and down the stairs. She’s nearly lost her footing, but whirls around and unsheathes the mek’leth she carries around. Kol curses loudly, stepping back and equipping his own weapon, he runs around her, stepping onto the flooring here instead of fighting on the stairs. 

L’rell snarls, eyes narrow and heart pumping. Lunging forward, she swings her mek’leth towards Kol’s arm, but he blocks it in connection with his weapon. 

“Your dishonorable actions and for what you did to my crew will be set aside today! I will send you to Sto-Vo-Kor myself!”

Kol chuckles, grunting as he lifts the mek’leth and lifts his foot to make contact with her knee. She falls on her back, groaning but presses a hand to the cold flooring and swiftly jumps back up. lifting both hands so as to push him back. He swipes the mek’leth at her arm again, causing her to wince, her clothing is torn there and a little blood is already seeping through. Ignoring it, they change it up a bit and fight hand to hand. Raising a hand, L’rell lunges forward, swiftly landing a punch to Kol’s cheek. He staggers, groaning and cursing in their native tongue, but it only slowed him down, not stop him. Lunging forward, Kol takes another swipe at her, the mek’leth missing her by mere centimeters. Those who had gathered on the bridge, huddled together in order to get a better look at this interesting fight. Shouts and words of encouragement were in Kol’s favor since L’rell no longer had companions of her own.

“I will never truly be a member of the House of Kor! I am a part of the House of Mo’Kai! Always!” 

He doesn’t bother to think of something to say back at her, instead, he sort of leaps back out of her reach, and grabs one arm. Swinging her around inward to wrap his arm over her chest, his hand resting atop her shoulder. She is strong but he keeps a secured grip over her, this quick hold won’t last long as L’rell can feel the blade of the mek’leth resting firmly against her throat. Struggling, she grunts and shouts out, lifting his arm to her mouth and delivering a sharp bite, one that causes Kol to let go and holler out in frustration. 

Immediately, she lets go of his arm, the taste of his blood fresh on her teeth. Bringing a fist to her cheek, Kol punches her with a grunt, causing him to nearly fall to the floor. 

“This was all just a ploy so that you would side with me. T’Kuvma had no idea what he was doing. Those that beard the name ‘Torchbearer’ knew nothing of leadership!"

Klingons all around laugh in unison, they seemed to agree.

L’rell, who had staggered back, growled loudly. 

Their laughter is abrupt, and they watch the fight in silence.

“Voq knew what had to be done, what he had to sacrifice.”

Kol closed the space between them, snarling as he brings his weapon across her face, causing a deep cut to appear. She screams out, dropping her mek’leth to bring a trembling hand to her cheek. 

“Ahhhhh!”

Falling to her knees before him, L’rell removes her hand to swipe at Kol’s leg, in the hopes that she can cause him to trip.

But it fails, Kol leaps back, chuckling and raises a foot to kick at her side. She rolls over on her back, half lidded eyes stare up at the ceiling of the ship. She hasn’t given up, the trolling pain and trickling blood stun her for a moment. Reaching out to swipe her weapon, she turns on her stomach to plunge the mek’leth into Kol’s leg.

Howling out in pain, Kol nearly falls to his knees but instead of submitting to such a quick and easy defeat, he pulls the weapon out of his leg. Gripping it tightly and trying his best to ignore the pain that’s traveling up his entire leg.

Bracing herself, L’rell raises to her knees, albeit groaning and wiping at the massive amount of blood that’s gathered over her face. Kol grabs ahold of her shoulders, leaning forward to bite at L’rell’s chin. Kol moves away, taking a bit of her chin with him. He spits it out, and wipes away the blood from his mouth.

Hollering out, she shoves him away from her, but grabs ahold of his mek’leth and throws it over his shoulder. The faint clink of the weapon is heard on the far side of the bridge. Taking her own mek’leth, L’rell swiftly swipes it at Kol’s throat. 

“This is for what you did to my crew. You’ve desecrated this vessel, the Torchbearer will return to unite us. Not you, Kol.”

More blood gushes forth from the opening of his neck, Kol is gasping for air, bringing both hands to tend to his wound. 

She holds him in her arms, bringing the mek’leth to his face. He stares in horror, unable to speak for one last moment.

That last moment of his is cut short, she brings the weapon to his chest, lifting the blade to the center of his heart and plunging the blade deep within.

Yelling out in pain, Kol lets out a few last breaths, Kol accepts this defeat, closing his eyes and resting.

Once he’s dead, she doesn’t bother to lift his eyes open. Finally, he is devoid of life, and those who were still watching all let out a howl to signal his arrival to Sto-Vo-Kor.

All except L’rell, who struggled to stand on her feet, dropping his body out of her arms and onto the floor. She replaces her mek’leth back within its confinement.

“However brief, I’m no longer a member of your House.”

Turning away from his lifeless body, L’rell walks away, and takes her weapon out. Examining the blade, she lets out a long sigh of relief.

Satisfied that she has brought no dishonor among her dead companions, she stares at her reflection within the blade. Blood droplets fall to the floor as she holds it within her hand.

Returning it to its place, she exits the bridge and forms a new plan, one that she hopes will go smoothly and accordingly.

 

 


End file.
